James and the map
by SevandLilyForever
Summary: Read the title, that about explains it. James Sirius Potter is on a quest to find a map. I suck at summaries... PLEASE READ! T for 1 swear! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!


**I do not own Harry Potter or anything else... J.k. rowling does... Blah Blah Blah... Just English class...Don't sue me... :D**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!_  
><strong>

**...(/O.o)/...**

**James finds the marauders map**

Harry James Potter had three children. The youngest, the girl, was named Lily Luna. She was just as strange a girl as the ones she was named after. The two boys were named Albus Severus and James Sirius. Now, Albus Severus was very, how should I put it, Slytherin. He was like his namesakes in every way but looks. James Sirius, sadly, was the same. He would prank his friends and play tricks on them every day. Being loud and obnoxious was his thing, the same as his namesakes.

Today, however, he was quiet as a mouse. James was hiding in the storage cupboard across from his fathers office. He had his eye to the crack in the door, watching. To understand what he was doing, you have to understand that his father, Harry, always locked that door. James had been watching his father everyday for the past week. He knew that his father left the door unlocked when James's mother, Ginny, called or he went to the washroom.

What was James doing, you ask? Well, it has something to do with what his uncle George has told him. George had told him of a map. A map that shows where anyone inside of Hogwarts is at anytime. A map that his grandfather and his friends had made in their Hogwarts years. A map that now took refuge in his fathers office. He was going to get that map. Now, there isn't any reason for him to want that map, except, that this was his first year at Hogwarts.

"Harry dear!" Ginny called

" $|-|!#!" James whispered to himself as he hid. He wasn't ready. He couldn't even imagine how much trouble he would be in if they found out.

"They better not then, right James?"

"GAA-" James started to scream before a hand covered his mouth.

"It's me you idiot!" James recognized the voice of his brother, Albus, and bit the hand. Albus immediately retracted his hand.

"Ouch! Did you _have_ to bite my hand?"

" Well, you probably would have suffocated me otherwise."

"True." He noticed that James was trying too leave. "HEY! Where are you going?"

" Dads office." said James smugly.

" DADS GOING TO _KILL_ YOU IF HE FINDS OUT!"

"Who's going to tell him? I'm certainly not" James said in his most innocent voice while glaring menacingly at him.

"I know but, well, _why?_"

"I'm looking for something."

"What?"

"Something." James said stubbornly.

"James." Albus said, regaining some of his confidence.

"What?" James said, trying to get out the door.

" I'm coming with you."

"Then hurry up!" James said, getting impatient.

With that, the two boys crept across the hall into their fathers office.

"So, what are you looking for?" Albus asked James.

"A really old looking piece of paper."

"Why would you want to spend your last night before Hogwarts looking for an old piece of paper?"

"It's actually a map."

"What?"

"It's a map Grandpa James and Sirius made. It lets anyone who knows the password know where everyone in Hogwarts is at any time."

"Well, how do you know it's here?"

"Uncle George told me."

"Are you sure it isn't one of his tricks?"

"Positive." With that they heard someone walking down the hall and scattered, James hiding under the desk, Albus behind the door.

" I wonder where James and Albus went?" their father, Harry, wondered while walking into the room. He started walking over to the desk and put a couple of papers away, then left.

"Oh my Merlin. I thought I had a heart attack!" James exclaimed when he was sure his father couldn't hear him.

"Did you _see_ how close he was!" Albus laughed nervously.

" I think I found something!" James said as he crawled out from under the desk.

He pulled on the bottom of the desk and it popped open. A paper fell out. In further inspection, he realised it was the map.

" OPEN SESAME!"

"James, I don't think that's right…" Albus said looking at the paper.

" Why would you say that?"

Albus read the paper aloud. "Mr. Moony thinks that whoever said that is either a gigantic muggle or a blubbering buffoon, Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Moony's second idea, Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Wormtail thinks that you should just stop trying."

"Who are these Mr.'s Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?" Albus asked as an after thought.

"Well, Moony was Remus Lupin, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot was Sirius Black and Prongs was James Potter the 1st." James explained.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" they heard their mother call from the living room.

"Better get going." James and Albus said in unison as they exited the room.

Down the hall, unobserved by the two boys, was Harry and Ginny.

"Have they found it yet?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Yes."

"Oh, I hope they don't get in too much trouble." Ginny worried.

THE END.

...(/O.o)/...

**A/N** _MY first story! well, actually it was written for English class... Sorry guys, you aren't THAT special! but... ADD TO FAVORITES! I need advise! will take anything but hate. please..._


End file.
